Fight Show!
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: Karena tradisi keluarga Haruno mengharuskan generasi mereka harus menjadi yankee, maka artis terkenal, Haruno Sakura bersekolah di SMA Konoha—sebuah sekolah yankee. Bad summary/NaruSaku fic/Hate? So don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Fight Show!  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings : AR/AT/OOC/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Family  
Momoka's Note : Karena ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic untuk Naruto, mohon dimaklumi kekurangannya. Selain itu, EYd saya juga masih agak berantakan. Mohon dimaklumi 0v0.

.

.

Sakura memandang sekolah barunya, SMA Konoha. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Tapi ia tidak mendapat sambutan menyenangkan di hari ini. Yang benar saja, SMA Konoha, 'kan sekolah _yankee_. Sementara Sakura—lengkapnya Haruno Sakura—adalah seorang artis terkenal yang wajar menjadi idola para orang. Lalu kenapa ia masuk sekolah _yankee_? Itu karena tradisi keluarga Haruno mengharuskan generasi mereka untuk menjadi _yankee_. Menggelikan.

"Aduh ... sekolah ini neraka. Seandainya aku bermarga lain selain Haruno. Enak sekali Sasame, dia malah bersekolah di SMA elit!" gerutu Sakura. Fuuma Sasame adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya. Dan tentunya Sasame adalah sahabat Sakura juga.

Setelah upacara selesai, Sakura segera lari menuju toilet. Disana, ia merapikan _wig_-nya dan memperbaiki dasinya. Tentu saja ia memakai _wig_. Akan jadi heboh nanti apabila seorang artis papan atas bersekolah di SMA _yankee_. Selain itu, ia juga mengubah namanya menjadi Haruno Mei. Tetap saja ia menyukai nama Sakura-nya.

Sakura berjalan-jalan sekitar sekolah sebentar. Menjijikan, kotor, berantakan, dan penuh bekas-bekas darah. Rasa mual kalau melihatnya.

"SMA ini tak pantas disebut sekolah! Seharusnya aku mengikuti nuraniku untuk kabur dari rumah!" Sakura menyusuri lorong yang sepi, namun tetap ada suara berisik dari beberapa ruangan.

"Nah, aku salah lihat atau memang ada perempuan yang berambut merah panjang seperti ibuku dengan wajah Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dua orang pria berambut jabrik sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yang satu berambut sama dengan _wig_ Sakura, merah dan tersisir rapi. Yang satu lagi berambut pirang kekuningan dan agak berantakan. Sakura mematung memandangi dua pria ini. Entah kenapa ia terpaku memandangi senyuman hangat dari pria berambut pirang ini.

"Hei, ada apa?" lamunan Sakura terbuyar karena si pirang menegurnya.

"Ma—maaf!" seru Sakura.

"Hmm ..." si pirang memandang Sakura. Lalu menoleh ke teman di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu dia Haruno Sakura?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi dilihat dari lambang di bajunya ... dia pasti Haruno," jawab si rambut merah.

"Oh, jadi begitu! Nah, ngomong-ngomong, Haruno. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku ... Haruno Mei. Dan kau—kuning dan merah?" Sakura memandang kedua pria di depannya dengan takut-takut.

"Kuning? Salah, aku _orenji_. Ah, lupakan saja! Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ... ini Gaara. Hanya Gaara. Kupikir tadinya kauitu Uzumaki, lho! Dengan rambut merahmu itu. Awalnya Gaara juga kukira Uzumaki waktu pertama bertemu."

Gaara langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. "Jangan sombong kau, ya! Apa maksudmu "hanya Gaara"? Aku sepupumu."

"Hahaha ... maaf. Hanya bercanda."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai senyum Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto harus menegurnya. "Nona? Kalau anda berniat untuk melamun jangan disini. Lorong selalu dipenuhi oleh hal-hal gaib! _Ne_, Gaara?"

"Gaib apanya? Satu-satunya hal gaib yang kulihat disini adalah bagaimana seorang Uzumaki mendapatkan rambut kuning. Apa aku salah, Namikaze?"

"Sudah, ah, diam!"

"Ng ... bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Naruto dan Gaara berhenti bicara. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan kelasku, jadi—WUAAA!"

Sakura dikejutkan oleh reaksi Naruto. Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura dengan gaya _bridal style_ sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Katakan padaku dimana kelasmu. Akan kuantar kesana!" Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong.

"Eh? KYAAAA!"

Naruto meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di lorong.

"Argh ... si _baka_ itu," Gaara menepuk jidatnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura nanti.

.

.

"Ah! Kaukelas 1-3? Aku juga. Apa ini jodoh?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar menatap Sakura.

"Jangan bodoh! Cepat turunkan aku!" Sakura ingin sekali menghabisi Naruto saat ini. Tapi artinya, ia juga akan jatuh, 'kan?

"Tidak akan! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kelas 1-3. Jadi nanggung kalau kuturunkan sekarang," Naruto terus berlari dengan Sakura di dekapannya. Gadis beriris hijau ini hanya bisa diam dan berpegangan pada Naruto erat-erat.

"SAMPAI!" seru Naruto. Ia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. "Nah, Haruno. Ini kelas kita berdua."

Sakura membuka pintu kelas perlahan. Urgh ... bahkan kelasnya sendiri terlihat menjijikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini kelas terbersih dan terapi di SMA Konoha ini."

Sakura mematung. Ia ingin mengutuk kepala sekolah disini rasanya. Apa benar ia harus bersekolah di tempat kotor dan berantakan ini? Tanpa pikir panjang, diambilnya sapu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sapu itu bahkan sudah sedikit rusak. Parahnya lagi, merupakan satu-satunya di kelas ini.

"Kantor ada dimana?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu letak ruangan kelas saja."

"Ya, sudah. Kaududuk saja dan diam, ya!" Sakura mulai menyapu. Karena hal ini sudah biasa dilakukannya, jadi tak masalah. Perlahan-lahan, barisan pertama sudah bersih. Dan lama-lama semua juga sudah bersih. Kemudian, ia susun semua bangku dengan rapi. Oh, iya! Di ruangan ini mereka cuma berdua. Yang lain entah kemana.

"Hebat!" puji Naruto sambil memandangi ruang kelas yang sudah berkilau. "Kaumenyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang lebih 20 menit!"

"Hehe," Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Mmh, Haruno, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Gaara akan marah kalau aku tidak membantunya menemukan kelasnya," pamit Naruto.

Sakura termenung. "Memangnya sepupumu itu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1-1. Sudah dulu, ya!" Naruto berlari keluar. Sakura memandangi punggung Naruto sampai akhirnya menghilang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

"Entah kenapa aku menyukai senyumnya."

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Rasanya ia lapar, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. "Kira-kira MOS-nya nanti seperti apa, ya?" gumamnya. Gadis ini tersenyum begitu sampai di kantin. Yah, paling tidak mereka menjaga kebersihan kantinnya dengan sangat baik. Sakura yakin kalau kantin adalah tempat terbersih di sekolah ini.

"Ayo, cepat traktir kami!"

Mata Sakura tertuju pada kerumunan beberapa gadis. Kelihatannya mereka sedang mem-_bully_ seseorang.

"_G—gomen_, Shion-_san_. Hari ini aku tidak bawa uang terlalu banyak ..."

"Heh! Apa peduliku? Serahkan saja semua uang yang kaubawa!"

Shion—entahlah siapa dia karena gadis tadi memanggilnya begitu—memaksa mengambil dompet milik sang korban. "Ini cukup. Ayo, _minna_!"

Shion dan dua gadis lainnya pergi meninggalkan gadis _ijime_ mereka.

"Apa kaubaik-baik saja?" Sakura menghampiri gadis tadi.

"_H—hai_. _Daijoubu desu_," jawabnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis.

"Orang tadi ... siapa?"

"Dia Shion—pimpinan dari tim _Harajuku_."

"_Harajuku_?"

"Y—ya. Sepertinya kaubukan dari kalangan _yankee_. Karena itu kautidak tahu, ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan gadis ini. Ia berambut biru tua lurus dan terlihat sangat pemalu. Selain itu, ia memakai kacamata.

"Tim _Harajuku_, ya ... seperti _Majisuka Gakuen*_ saja. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"A—aku Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu?"

'_Hyuuga_, _ya? Bukannya Hyuuga merupakan keluarga kalangan atas? Berani sekali mereka mem-_bully_ keluarga Hyuuga_' batin Sakura. "Aku Haruno Mei."

"H—Haruno?!" Hinata tampak terkejut. "Berarti Mei-_san_ merupakan orang yang kuat?"

Ah! Sakura baru ingat. Keluarga Haruno memang dikenal kuat oleh para _yankee_. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura yang merupakan keturunannya dapat dikategorikan sebagai orang yang kuat.

"Ng ... tidak juga, kok. Aku belum pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin kautahu tentang tradisi keluarga Haruno, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kausendiri kelihatannya tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Terlebih, sepertinya kauorang yang feminin. Kenapa masuk sekolah ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Ada orang ... yang kusuka."

Sakura tersenyum. "_Souka_. Nah, ngomong-ngomong ... apa kaulapar?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. "Ti—tidak juga."

"Tapi uangmu tadi diambil, 'kan? Biar kutraktir!"

"Ja—jangan!" larang Hinata. "Aku sungguh tidak lapar, kok! Tidak apa."

"Hmm ... baiklah. Sebelumnya, bisa kaujelaskan padaku tentang sekolah ini? Ya ... misalnya seperti tim _Harajuku_ tadi."

Hinata membetulkan kacamatanya. "B—baiklah. Pertama, kujelaskan mengenai sekolah ini, sekolah _yankee_. Seperti yang kaupikirkan, memang mirip _Majisuka Gakuen_. Memang ada kelompok-kelompok _yankee _disini. Aku tidak tahu detail semua tim yang ada disini. Tapi ... tim yang berada di tingkat atas, dengan kekuatan dan tenaga menakjubkan mereka, tim _Akatsuki_."

"_Akatsuki_? Lalu bagaimana dengan tim _Harajuku_? Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya masih kelas satu sama sepertiku."

"Mereka sudah menjadi tim sejak SMP. Mungkin selain selain SMA Konoha, kaupernah dengar SMP Konoha?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Jadi rata-rata murid disini merupakan hasil lulusan dari SMP _yankee_, begitu?

"Dan kaujuga berasal dari SMP yang sama?"

"_H—hai desu_," Hinata kembali terlihat malu-malu.

"Mmmh ... artinya orang yang kausuka juga berasal dari SMP Konoha?"

"_H—hai_."

"Sebenarnya daritadi aku ingin bertanya soal tim _Harajuku_ padamu. Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang ditindas seperti ini," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"J—jangan, Mei-_san_. Mereka orang-orang yang kuat. Terlebih ketuanya Shion. Lalu ada anggota mereka, Karin dan Ino—orang yang bersamanya tadi. Lalu selain itu, juga ada Shizuka-_sama_ yang terkenal dengan teknik _nadeshiko_-nya."

"Begitu, ya ..." Sakura termenung sebentar. "Hinata, bagaimana kalau kaumenjadi temanku?"

"Eh?"

"Kautampak kesepian. Mulai hari ini, panggil aku Sakura, ya! Tapi hanya saat ada kita berdua saja."

"Sa—Sakura?" Hinata sedikit terkejut.

" Hehe ... sebenarnya aku ini Haruno Sakura. Tapi kaudiam saja, ya?"

Hinata tertegun. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

.

.

**~To Be Next Show~**

.

.

KYAAA! _OhaKonniKonbaOya_, _minna-saaaaaaaan_! Maaf karena saya sedang stress, ya ^^

Ng ... maaf apabila ceritanya ngawur, alur kecepatan, dan lain sebagainya. Mungkin yang _chapter_ 1 ini belum ada adegan _romance_-nya. Hehehe ...

Oh, ya! Satu lagi. _Majisuka Gakuen _itu nama drama serial Jepang yang dibintangi AKB48 bercerita tentang sekolah _yankee_ seperti ini. Ehehe ...

Apabila ada hal lain yang kurang jelas, silakan saja tanya, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight Show!  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings : AR/AT/OOC/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Family  
Momoka's note : Apabila diri ini secara tidak sengaja nge-bash chara, mohon dimaafkan setulusnya *membungkuk* ^^ selain itu, maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepatan, ya!

.

.

Hinata mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling sekolah. Dengan mudahnya gadis bermata tanpa pupil khas keluarga klan Hyuuga ini mendapatkan peta sekolah.

"Besok sudah mulai MOS, Sakura-s_an_. 3 hari 2 malam, lho. Apa jadwalmu tidak sibuk?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku minta cuti beberapa hari karena ada MOS. Lagipula manajerku memang menyuruh untuk istirahat sejak awal," Hinata mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Sakura. Terjadi jeda sebentar antara percakapan mereka.

"Sakura-_san_ ..."

"Hn?" Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekolah ini menoleh ke Hinata.

"Ng ... tidak. Aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu denganmu saja."

"Mmh ... maaf aku tidak ingat. Sepertinya kausalah."

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak bicara lagi setelahnya.

**_RRRT ... RRRT_**

_Handphone_ Sakura bergetar. Ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sasame. Sakura senyum-senyum membacanya hingga membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa!" Sakura mulai membalas pesan dari Sasame. Tangannya mengutak-atik tombol ponselnya dengan lihai.

"MEEEEEEEI-_CHAAAAAAN_!"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dengan kaget. Dari arah ujung lorong, Naruto sedang berlari kencang menuju arahnya dan Hinata. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Naruto harus mengurangi kecepatan larinya sebelum—

**_BRUK!_**

—sebelum ia menabrak Sakura dan Hinata.

"_I—ittai_," rintih Sakura. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan roknya. Hinata juga sudah berdiri.

"Kacamataku ..." Hinata mencari-cari kacamatanya.

"_Gomen_, Mei-_chan_!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Tolong selamatkan aku. Kupikir karena kauitu klan Haruno, pasti bisa bertarung dengan orang ini! Aku mohon ..."

"E—eh?!

"Kumohon ... orang ini sangat berbahaya," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Sakura mau-mau saja menolong, sebagai imbalan atas Naruto yang menunjukkan kelasnya. Tapi ... kalau soal bertarung ...

"NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak seseorang dari ujung lorong.

"_Shimatta_!" Naruto segera berlindung di balik Sakura. Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya secara pelan, namun dengan aura mengerikan. Ia terlihat marah besar.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Orang ini sudah pasti pria. Kelihatannya dia juga seangkatan kelas 1, dilihat dari tinggi badannya. Ah, tidak! Itu terlalu pendek untuk seorang siswa SMA.

"**Sebaiknya ... kautarik ucapanmu tadi**," ancamnya. "**Kalau tidak, kautakkan pulang hidup-hidup**."

Gigi Naruto bergetar. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. "Ma—maaf, Yagura. Aku hanya bercanda soal tubuhmu itu, kok! Kausama sekali tidak—"

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK!" Yagura meloncat dan menghantam Naruto dengan satu pukulannya tanpa mengenai Sakura sedikit pun.

'_K—kowai_' batin Sakura.

"GYAAA! Sakiiit," jerit Naruto. Yagura menepuk-nepuk tangannya, tanda ia merasa puas.

"Huh. Sebaiknya kaujaga omonganmu itu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Yagura pergi dengan hati masih agak kesal. Setelah Sakura memastikan sosoknya tidak ada, ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kaubaik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Y—ya," Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Mengerikan sekali."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Terumi Yagura," jawab Hinata. "Ia dikenal sebagai orang terpendek di SMP dulu. Meski begitu, ia tak suka dipanggil pendek. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhannya karena, setiap kali Yagura-_san_ mencoba meninggikan badannya, tetap tak berhasil. Apabila kaumenyebutnya "pendek" atau "kecil", maka ... ya ... seperti inilah yang akan terjadi."

"Dan dia itu mengerikan!" timpal Naruto. "Jika seandainya aku tidak satu tim dengan dia, pasti aku akan lebih babak belur dari ini. Orang itu dikenal tak terima ampun."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Satu tim dengannya?"

"Sudahlah. Itu tak penting," Naruto beralih ke Hinata. "Hai, Hinata! Lama tak jumpa."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Tanpa komando apapun, ia lari dari tempat itu.

"Eh? HINATA!" panggil Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi begini," keluh Naruto. "Dia selalu begitu. Setiap kutegur—kalau tidak pingsan, ya ... lari. Atau malah formal bicaranya."

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang semakin menghilang dari koridor. Kemudian beralih memandang Naruto. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menjitak kepala Naruto sedikit.

"Ouch! Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" seru naruto.

"Kauini ... nggak peka, ya."

"Eh? Nggak peka kenapa?"

"Lupakan. Laki-laki memang tak tahu perasaan wanita rupanya. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, lupakan saja."

Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Hei, Mei-_chan_. Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Menarik apanya?" tanggap Sakura dengan malas.

"Akan kutunjukkan setelah kita selesai MOS," Naruto meletakkan telunjuk di ujung bibirnya.

"Cih. Jadi rahasia, ya? Padahal baru kenal denganku. Tidak perlu sok dekat, deh!"

"Hahaha ... tidak apa. Tak ada yang menyesal berbincang dengan seorang Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Maksudku seorang yang mirip dengannya."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir Naruto tahu sungguhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Sampai kapan kita mau diam dan berbincang saja disini?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Benar juga! Nah, mumpung aku belum melihat seisi sekolah, biar kaupergi bersamaku sekarang. Jatah Hinata sudah habis."

"Apa-apaan kauini. Sudah kubilang, jangan sok dekat! Kita kenalan baru beberapa menit yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Hehehe ..." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura. "Makanya, supaya kita tambah dekat, jalan bersama. Oke?"

Pipi Sakura menghangat. Lagi-lagi, ia terpesona oleh senyum itu. Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih, beraninya kaumendekati Naruto! Haruno ... kauharus diberi pelajaran."

.

.

"B—bagaimana keliling sekolah dengan Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan jalan-jalannya dengan Naruto. Ia dan Hinata sedang berbincang di kantin. Hinata memang tidak mau ditraktir, jadi Sakura hanya memintanya untuk menemani makan.

"Hmm ... rasanya aneh. Dia itu cerewet dan suka bicara. Pasti beda dengan sepupunya yang bernama Gaara—kalau tidak salah itu namanya."

"D—dia bukan sepupunya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu—"

"Ini minumannya, Nona Haruno," pelayan kantin menaruh segelas teh lemon di meja.

"_Arigatou_," setelah itu, pelayan itu kembali ke dalam dapur. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara dari arah _speaker_ yang terpasang di tembok.

"Pengumuman bagi anak-anak kelas 1. Untuk MOS yang akan dilaksanakan besok, akan dibagi kelompok yang anggotanya 5 orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah. Bagi yang laki-laki, silakan mendatangi Deidara-_senpai_ untuk dibagi kelompoknya. Yang perempuan silakan datangi Konan-_senpai_. Terima kasih."

Semua orang yang berada di kantin menjadi ribut akibat pengumuman ini. Sakura biasa saja, sementara Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Kita pasti sekelompok, kok! Nah, tunggu aku bayar minumannya dulu, ya. Setelah itu kita pergi menuju ke—siapa?"

"Konan-_senpai_. Satu-satunya anggota wanita di tim _Akatsuki_," jawab Hinata sambil gemetaran. Sakura tertegun. Apa _Akatsuki_ sehebat itu? Tapi Sakura tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu kalau Hinata lemah mental.

"Pokoknya tunggu saja disini."

Setelah Sakura selesai membayar minumannya, ia dan Hinata pergi ke tempat Konan-_senpai_. Konan tidak terlalu banyak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pembuka karena dia malas dan kurang pandai dalam hal itu. Ingat bahwa ini sekolah _yankee_!

"—langsung saja kubagi kelompoknya. Kelompok 1 : Nohara Rin-Ameyuri Ringo-Tsuchigumo Hotaru-Saara-Tsuchi Kin. Kelompok 2 : Haruno Mei-Yamanaka Ino-Uzumaki Karin-Shizuka-Shion. Kelompok 3—"

Selanjutnya, Sakura sudah tidak memperhatikan Konan lagi. Kalau namanya sudah disebut, ya, sudah.

"A—aku tidak sekelompok dengan Sakura-_san_ ..." tubuh Hinata gemetaran. Sakura melirik Hinata dan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tak apa, kok, Hinata! Pasti akan—"

"Bukan begitu! Aku khawatir. Kausekelompok dengan tim inti _Harajuku_," potong Hinata.

"Tim inti? Anggota mereka ada berapa, sih?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"Ada 7 orang."

Sakura diam. Ia tak mau melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Pada dasarnya, Sakura sudah muak dengan tim ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Konan sudah selesai mengumumkan kelompok. Ia menyuruh semua untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ajak Sakura.

"_Chotto matte_, Haruno Mei."

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh. Disana sudah berdiri Shion didampingi anak buahnya.

"Haruno Mei, aku sebagai ketua dari tim _Harajuku_ ingin berkenalan denganmu karena kauakan sekelompok dengan tim inti _Harajuku_. Tentu saja kami harus menyiapkan sedikit penyambutan," ujar Shion seraya mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf ..."

"Eh?" Shion menatap Sakura dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aktingmu ... masih jauh dibawahku," Sakura menarik lengan Hinata. "_Ikuze_, Hinata."

Shion memandangi uluran tangannya dengan kesal. Apa maksud dari Sakura tadi?

"Haruno Mei, aku belum kalah."

.

.

Sakura menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang sekolah. Hinata sudah pulang duluan bersama supir pribadinya. Jadi, Sakura menunggu sendirian.

"Halo, Mei-_chan_! Belum pulang?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar. Tentu saja, lagi-lagi itu Naruto.

"Kalau aku sudah pulang kenapa aku berdiri disini?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan jutek.

"Hahaha! Iya, ya."

"Kautidak pulang dengan Gaara?" seketika, Naruto berhenti tertawa.

"Ah ... aku tidak bisa pulang dengannya."

Sakura langsung teringat ucapan Hinata waktu di kantin. Gaara dan Naruto bukan sepupu? Lalu ... kenapa waktu pertama mereka bertemu ...

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Mei-_chan_! Kausekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget karena Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tim inti _Harajuku_. Kau?"

"Si monster _chibi_ nan _kawaii_ tapi _kowai_—Terumi Yagura. Terus si pantat ayam penggila tomat—Uchiha Sasuke, Si pucat polos—Morizawa Sai, Si jenius pemalas—Nara Shikamaru, dan si pencinta binatang—terutama anjing—Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka semua aneh, bukan?"

"Bagiku unik!" Sakura tertawa. "Kelihatannya menyenangkan bersekolah di sekolah _yankee_."

"Hah?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Kaubelum pernah sekolah di sekolah _yankee_, begitu maksudmu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Eh ... tidak, kok! Aku cuma—"

"Berarti Mei-_chan_ belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya? Pantas saja tidak bisa menolongku dari Yagu-_chibi_."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Enak saja dia diremehkan! Tapi memang benar, pasti ia tidak bisa menghajar Yagura dengan mudah.

"Nggak, kok," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Hanya bercanda. Tentu saja Yagu-_chibi_ itu sulit dikalahkan dengan mudah. Aku tidak meremehkan Mei-_chan_. Kalau aku melawan si Yagu-_chibi_ juga pasti kalah. Apalagi kalau sampai aku memanggil "_chibi_" di depannya," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari Sakura. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Sakura yang terbengong-bengong setelah ucapan Naruto tadi. "Aku yakin, Mei-_chan _adalah orang yang kuat."

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau degup jantungnya masih berjalan. Pikirannya kosong dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada iris biru Naruto. Wajahnya bersemu dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar.

"Eh? Mei-_chan_? Apa kaumasih marah? _Oi_!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berarti Naruto sudah dua kali membuatnya terpesona dalam waktu satu hari.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku duluan pulang!" Sakura segera berlari ke arah rumahnya.

"EH?! Kautidak menunggu supirmu? Mei-_chan_? Mei-_chan_! _C—chotto yo_!" Naruto mengejar Sakura yang masih beberapa langkah dari sekolah. "Kaukenapa, sih?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Lalu? Kenapa mengejarku?"

"Karena ... rumahku arahnya juga kesini. Karena sepertinya arah jalan kita sama, makanya aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Sakura tertegun, namun kakinya tetap melangkah. "Huff ... baiklah. Kaudan aku jalan bersama."

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya pulang bersama. Daritadi, Naruto terus saja mengoceh ini dan itu, membuat rasa sebal bangkit di otak Sakura.

"Hei, gadis manis! Apakau SMA?" Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. Di depan mereka ada sekelompok orang-orang jahat. Yah ... maksudnya _yankee_ juga. _Yankee _jalanan.

"Mei-_chan_, kaumundur dulu," Naruto memundurkan badan Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Mereka ini punya badan kekar. Lebih baik kita lari atau telepon polisi!" bantah Sakura.

"Apa kalian bisik-bisik?! Hei, kuning jabrik! Kalau tak mau terluka, serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" ancam bos mereka. Sakura mundur tiga langkah. Ia ingin kabur, tapi tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Mei-_chan_, kautonton saja," bisik Naruto. Ia maju beberapa langkah. "Takkan kuserahkan Mei-_chan_ pada orang-orang yang memiliki tangan kotor seperti kalian! Daripada itu, lebih baik kalian yang takut akan terluka."

Bos mereka tertawa. "Kaubisa apa anak bodoh?!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memukul wajah bos itu dengan cepat dan tak ada yang menyadari pukulan itu.

"ARGH!" Bos itu terjatuh. "Kurang ajar!" Ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan siap meninju perut Naruto. Sayang sekali serangannya ditangkis. Kemudian, Naruto giliran Naruto yang mencoba memukul perut si bos. Tapi daripada memukul, lebih bisa disebut menendang dengan lutut.

Bos itu merintih kesakitan. Pukulan Naruto sangat keras. Sakura menunjukkan wajah kagumnya pada Naruto. Ternyata, Naruto orang yang kuat.

"KAU!" sekali lagi, si bos kembali mencoba menyerang. Naruto menghindar dan menyebabkan bos tersebut jatuh. Naruto memukuli bos _yankee_ yang sekarang sudah mencium tanah. Tentu saja perkelahian ini terjadi di daerah sepi, bukan jalan raya.

Melihat bos mereka sudah terkapar tak berdaya, anggota-anggotanya hanya bisa bergidik ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang. Naruto memperhatikan bos yang kelihatannya masih bangun.

"_Gomen_," ucap Naruto pelan. "Kuharap kaubisa memaafkanku atas apa yang kulakukan ini. Dan—" Naruto merogoh sakunya. Ia memberi sedikit uang pada bos ini. "Kuharap kaumenggunakan uangku dengan baik agar bisa mengobati lukamu itu. Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayo, Mei-_chan_."

Bos _yankee_ itu berdiri. Ia memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin tak terlihat. Ia tertegun melihat uang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tidak kaget kalau anak SMA bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya. Yang ia herankan, anak ini berbeda dengan _yankee_ biasanya.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto tak berbincang dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini. Mereka tak membuka mulut sedikit pun.

"_Ano_ ..." Sakura mulai bicara. "Terima kasih, Naruto sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu jadinya apabila aku menolak pulang bersamamu."

"Eh ... itu ..."

"Selain itu, kautadi terlihat keren!" puji Sakura.

"Ah, kurasa ada _yankee_ yang cara bertarungnya lebih keren dariku."

"Bukan bagian bertarungnya, kok."

Naruto terdiam. Lalu ia keren bagian mananya?

"Saat kaumeminta maaf pada _yankee_ itu. Aku baru kali ini mendengar ada _yankee _yang meminta maaf pada _yankee_ setelah mengajarnya habis-habisan."

"Aku suka bertarung," Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap ke langit. "Rasanya ... bertarung itu obat dari segala hal bagiku. Baik kalah maupun menang, aku menikmatinya. Tapi aku tidak senang melihat seseorang yang terluka akibat dihajar. Apalagi kalau itu akibat perbuatanku. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa minta maaf pada mereka dan memberi uang. Itu saja. Aku tidak berharap untuk dimaafkan. Jika ada yang dendam padaku pun itu tak masalah. Paling tidak, aku ingin menolong mereka meski aku sendiri yang menghajarnya. Itu saja."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertegun. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Nah, Mei-_chan_! Ayo, jangan melamun. Mau pulang, tidak?"

Lamunan Sakura terbuyar. "Ya, ya! Baiklah. Ayo, kita pulang."

Naruto kembali mengoceh-ngoceh di perjalanan dan membuat rasa kekaguman Sakura tadi hilang sekejap mata. Yah ... paling tidak, ia tahu sisi istimewa dari Naruto.

.

.

**~To Be Next Show~**

.

.

_OhaKonniKonbaOya_, _minna-saaaan_! Ini dia _chapter_ 2 :D maaf kalau jelek, yah! EYd-nya masih parah, _hiksu_ T^T

Nah, balasan _review _untuk yang nggak _log in_ :

M-xxx : Apa itu yankee? Sebenarnya itu bahasa bukan berasal dari Jepang. Ah, sudahlah! Tak usah dijelaskan panjang lebar, ya ^^ Yankee itu remaja putra/putri berandal yang suka hajar-hajaran gitu. Hehe

Oh, ya, jangan heran soal Terumi Yagura-nya, ya! Saya tahu, kok, itu marganya Terumi Mei. Ehehehe ... disini, 'kan ada Haruno Mei? (gak ada hubungannya!). Yah ... ceritanya mereka satu keluarga. Terus soal Gaara itu sepupunya Naruto atau bukan, kita bahas di _chapter_ lain (saya juga gak tahu bakal _chapter_ ke berapa). Dan marga Sai juga saya ngaco doang! _Gomen ne_, Sai!

Soal Yagura ... ada yang suka dia? Ada? Saya suka! 0v0 alasannya sederhana. Tingginya sama dengan saya, 143 cm! Hohoho~ artinya kita sama-sama _chibi_, 'kan, Yagu? Yagu-_chibi_ dan Momo-_chibi_ xD

Yagura : Kaumemanggilku _chibi_?! KUBUNUH KAU!

Momoka : Eh, jangan! 'Kan aku _chibi_ juga? Kaujuga kenapa, sih, umur tua tapi badan kecil begitu?!

Yagura : Heh! Kaujuga, tuh, sudah tua!

Momoka : Aku masih kelas 8! Masih muda TAT

Yagura : Biar! Begini-begini aku awet muda, tahu!

Momoka : Cuih. Padahal umur sudah 40 tahun ke atas tapi badan dan wajah masih segitu-gitunya. Untung sudah kuturunkan umurmu jadi 16 tahun.

Yagura : _TEMEEEEE_!

Naruto : Hei, sudah, dong berantemnya! _Readers_ pusing, tuh!

Momoka : Oh, iya! Maaf _readers_. Dan tolong jangan tersinggung masalah _chibi_ itu, ya ^^ minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maafnya tidak berlaku untukmu, lho, Yagu-_chibi_.

Yagura : Cih.

Naruto : Oke, sampai jumpa _chapter_ depan, _minna_!


	3. Chapter 3

Fight Show!  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings : AR/AT/OC/OOC/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Family  
Momoka's note : Seperti biasa, EYd kacau, dan mungkin ada sedikit _typo_ juga. Kalau ada, tolong diberi tahu, ya ^^

.

.

Sakura memilih-milih baju untuk MOS besok. Kebanyakan kaus tentunya. Ia hanya memilih sesuatu yang _simple_ dan nyaman untuk dipakai.

"Sakura! Sebaiknya kaumakan dulu!" panggil Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Sebentar, Bu!" Sakura memasukkan semua pakaian yang telah dipilihnya dengan paksa. Yah ... siapa sangka dengan kebrutalannya di rumah? Seorang artis terkenal ini tidak peduli dengan kerapian barang-barang miliknya. Tapi bukan berarti ia benci bersih. Kalian pasti ingat sewaktu ia membersihkan kelasnya, 'kan?

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah demi makan malam yang memang sudah dinantikannya.

"Kausudah bereskan pakaianmu?" tanya Mebuki disela makan malam mereka. "Biar ibu tebak, kaumemasukkannya sekaligus di dalam tas, 'kan?"

Sakura merengut. "Kenapa ibu selalu berprasangka buruk padaku?" protes Sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Mebuki memang benar.

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Toh, aku ini sekarang _yankee_."

Mebuki mendesah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tapi, 'kan kauitu artis. Apa jadinya bila publik tahu? Cuma menanggung malu, Sakura!"

"Lalu kenapa memasukkanku ke sekolah _yankee_?"

"Itu tradisi, bukan?" kali ini Kizashi yang menjawab.

"Ubah saja tradisinya dan biarkan aku satu sekolah dengan Sasame!"

"Ya ampun ... anak zaman sekarang ini suka melawan orang tua, ya. Kauini menambah dosa saja, Sakura. Segera minta maaf setelah makan malam!" ujar Mebuki tegas.

Sakura terdiam dan melanjutkan makanannya. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Ia akan meminta maaf sesudah makan malam berlangsung.

.

.

"Aduh ..." keluh Sakura mengetahui bahwa keesokan harinya, ia terlambat sehingga ketinggalan bis. "Huh ... padahal aku ingin sebangku dengan Hinata."

"Ah, Mei! Ketinggalan bis, ya?" sapa seorang guru.

"_Sensei_! Kok, tahu namaku?"

"Cuma ada satu Haruno yang mendaftar tahun ini. Jadi aku bisa mengingat nama dan wajahmu dengan mudah," ucap _sensei_. "Aku Hatake Kakashi. Karena kelihatannya kaudan aku sama-sama terlambat, lebih baik menyusul dengan mobil. Sebentar dulu. Biar mobilnya kuambil."

Sakura menghela nafas. Seandainya ia tidak terlambat, sekarang ia pasti sudah berbincang bersama Hinata dan dapat menemukan teman-teman lain.

"Nah, mobilnya ada disana," Kakashi-_sensei_ menunjuk ke arah letak mobil. Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tasnya yang tadi diletakkan di tanah.

"_Gomen_, _sensei_. Aku telat."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pria dengan wajah tampan dan _cool_ tengah berdiri sambil menatap bosan ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi-_sensei_.

Pipi Sakura memerah. '_Keren_,' batinnya.

"_Ara_! Sasuke-_kun_, kaujuga terlambat rupanya. Tak seperti kauyang biasanya, sih. Baiklah, karena ada tiga orang yang terlambat, silakan menumpang di mobilku," Kakashi-_sensei_ membuka bagasi mobil. Ia meminta tas Sakura dan tas Sasuke lalu menaruhnya di bagasi. "Kalian naiklah duluan."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

'_Kalau tidak salah ... Naruto pernah mengatakan soal si Sasuke ini. Si pantat ayam—apalah itu. Kalau tidak salah nama aslinya Uchiha Sasuke_,' Sakura kembali membatin sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kaulihat dariku? Apa gayaku berpakaian terlihat aneh?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke menyadari tatapannya.

"Ehm ... tidak. Hanya ..." Sakura memperhatikan pakaian Sasuke. Memang aneh, sih. Dia memakai jaket tebal meskipun masih musim semi. Lalu syal serta celana pendek. Benar-benar norak! Selain itu, dalaman yang dipakainya tertera tulisan "_I Love Winter_" dan itu memutar balikkan fakta musim sekarang. "Mungkin ... sedikit ... berlebihan," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Berlebihan apa maksudmu?"

"Itu ... seleramu berpakaian."

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku sudah sering mendengar komentar seperti itu. Baiklah, ibuku adalah seorang _overprotective_. Jadi ... dia tidak ingin masuk angin. Meskipun sekarang musim semi, kadang-kadang ada angin kencang juga. Makanya jadi seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak suka memakai celana panjang yang tebal, jadi ... ya, kautahu maksudku, bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk meski dia juga merasa sedikit geli dengan tindakan ibunya Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kausepupunya Naruto?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku Haruno Mei."

"Haruno?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Dengan rambut merah? Kupikir Haruno cenderung dengan rambut cerah seperti kuning, _pink_, dan ... yah, sejenisnya."

"Merah warna yang cerah."

"Maksudku cerah dan muda. Kauseperti anak yang tertukar dengan Naruto saja. Meskipun Naruto punya gen Namikaze, tapi tetap saja warna rambutnya mirip Haruno yang cenderung memiliki rambut berwarna cerah dan muda—seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Lalu, warna rambutmu yang merah itu mirip dengan Uzumaki yang memiliki ciri khas rambut berwarna merah. Terlebih lagi, wajahmu mirip Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Akan berbeda kalau kauitu sekeluarga dengan Sasori-_senpai_ yang memiliki rambut merah meski bukan Uzumaki. Aku pasti tidak berpikir kalau kejadiannya seperti yang di drama-drama biasanya. Kaudan Naruto tertukar."

"Tapi di dunia ini bukan cuma Uzumaki yang berambut merah! Seperti yang kaukatakan tadi, si Saso—siapalah dia—memiliki rambut merah meski bukan Uzumaki, 'kan?"

"Sasori-_senpai_ itu punya ayah berambut merah. Hal itu karena ayahnya punya gen Uzumaki meski cuma dari ibunya. Ayahnya Sasori-_senpai_ bermarga Akasuna yang juga identik dengan rambut merah mereka, seperti Uzumaki."

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu! Tapi kauharus ingat dengan aktor Inggris, Rupert Grin. Ia juga berambut merah."

"Di Jepang jarang ada yang berambut merah."

Perdebatan panjang antara Sakura dan Sasuke terhenti. Melelahkan juga berdebat dengan si Uchiha, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Tentu saja ia dan Naruto tidak tertukar! Karena sebenarnya rambut Sakura itu merah muda. Bukan merah.

"Ada-ada saja. Kupikir tadi dia hanya bercanda soal 'tertukar' itu. Tapi malah jadi perdebatan panjang begini," gumam Sakura. "Tapi ... kira-kira ibunya Naruto itu seperti apa? Sampai Sasuke bilang aku mirip dengannya."

"Ehem," Kakashi-_sensei_ berdehem. "Nampaknya perdebatan kalian makan waktu banyak tanpa disadari. Lihat, kita sudah sampai."

Sakura baru menyadari kalau mobil sudah berhenti. Padahal rasanya, perdebatan tadi hanya 17 menit berlangsung.

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah keluar duluan. Ia menjinjing tas Sakura dan Sasuke, lalu menyerahkan milik Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_!" Sakura menerima tasnya.

"Teman-teman kalian ada disana, di daerah perkemahan. Segera datangi tenda kelompok masing-masing, ya."

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju perkemahan bersama-sama. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sasuke memang terlihat keren buatnya.

"Ehm ... Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Bukan karena panggilan Sakura. Tapi karena mendengar "_kun_" yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Ah, maaf! Aku sudah seenaknya memanggilmu '_kun_', ya! Kalau begitu Sasuke saja boleh, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "_Eto_ ... terima kasih sudah berdebat denganku. Kupikir—meskipun Sasuke belum pernah mengakuinya—aku sudah merasa memiliki teman selain Hinata."

Sasuke tercengang. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rupanya Sakura bukan salah satu dari _fans_-nya. "Kelihatannya kauberbeda dengan 'mereka'."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai di daerah perkemahan. Semua sedang berkumpul disana dan sedang berusaha mendirikan tenda. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlambat 25 menit ditambah dengan perjalanannya kemari sekitar 17 menit. Berarti ... ada 42 menit baru dia dan Sasuke sampai kemari. Artinya ... semua orang belum menyelesaikan tenda mereka selama itu?!

"Aduh ... aku tidak bisa mendirikan tenda," keluh Sasuke. Sakura terkejut. Sasuke juga tidak bisa?! Padahal dia terlihat seperti orang yang jenius.

"Ini bagaimana cara memasangnya, sih?!" gerutu Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke melihat ke arah pria itu. Ia tampak kesulitan mendirikan tenda miliknya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa mendirikan tenda dengan baik. Hinata, Ino dari tim _Harajuku_, seorang kakak kelas yang berambut merah, Gaara, dan Yagu-_chibi_—Yagura maksudnya.

"Payah!" ejek Yagura pada Naruto. "Ini mudah sekali."

"Apaan, sih, Yagu-_chibi_!" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat lototan mata Yagura. "Tidak ... hanya bercanda."

"Yagu-_chibi_—aduh, aneh sekali namamu—tolong bantu aku mendirikan tenda!" teriak seorang _senpai_ berambut pirang. Sakura yakin ia mengira nama Yagura adalah Yagu-_chibi_ ketika mendengar panggilan dari Naruto tadi. "Tendaku daritadi hancur terus!" keluh _senpai_ itu.

"Ah, Deidara-_senpai_," Naruto melihat tenda milik Deidara yang hancur. "Itu tendamu kenapa?"

"Diamlah. Ayo, Yagu-_chibi_, bantu!"

Sakura yakin Yagura akan meledak dipanggil begitu. Tapi rupanya dia hanya menuruti ucapan Deidara.

"Sebentar, Yagu-_chibi_! Bantu aku duluan!" panggil Konan-s_enpai_.

"Yagu-_chibi_! Biar aku yang duluan!" sahut _senpai_ yang lain yang Sakura ketahui bernama Itachi—kakak Sasuke.

"Yagu-_chibi_!"

"Yagu-_chibi_!"

"Yagu-_chibi_!"

Lama-kelamaan, telinga Yagura panas juga. Ia tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semua _senpai_ yang memanggilnya berasal dari tim _Akatsuki_. Tidak mungkin Yagura—

"_WATASHI CHIBI JA NAI!_"

—berani marah pada mereka.

Semua terdiam mendengar teriakan Yagura. Deidara maju ke arah Yagura.

"Eh ... kami minta maaf kalau begitu. Jadi, siapa namamu? Yagu—"

"Yagura," jawab Yagura pendek.

"Oh, begitu ... tolong bantu kami mendirikan tenda, ya?" pinta Konan. Kali ini Yagura menurut. Tentu saja.

"_Nee_, Gaara! Bantu aku, ya?" pinta Naruto manja. "Punyamu, tuh, sudah selesai! Bantu aku, ya?"

"Manja sekali kauini. Mana mungkin aku membantumu," tolak Gaara cuek.

"Cih, Gaara!"

Sakura tertawa. Ia menghampiri Naruto.

"_Nee_, Naruto. Biar kubantu kau!"

"_Hontou desu ka_?!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Tak usah kaubantu, Haruno. Dia, 'kan bodoh."

"Aku _yankee_! Wajar kalau tidak bisa mendirikan tenda."

"Aku, toh, bisa."

"Itu, 'kan kamu!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" lerai Sakura. Biar kubantu kau, ya?"

Naruto bersorak. "Kaudengar itu, Gaara?"

"Aku bilang jangan dibantu, 'kan?"

"Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa. Ia segera mendirikan tenda milik Naruto. Di kejauhan ada yang menatap dengan jengkel.

"Dasar Haruno ... kauharus terima akibat dari tindakanmu ini!"

.

.

"KEREN! Bisa selesai dengan cepat!" puji Naruto. Sakura tersenyum menatap tenda diriannya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit heran. Bukannya Naruto sekelompok dengan Yagura? Kenapa Yagura punya tenda sendiri?

"Kenapa, Mei? Ada yang kaupikirkan? Kalau soal Yagura ... ia bilang tidak mau satu tenda dengan kami. Makanya dia bawa tenda dari rumah. Ada-ada saja anak itu!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya, ya?

"_A—ano_ ... Mei-_san_ ..." Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Hinata tampak berdiri dengan ragu sambil memainkan jarinya. "Mmh ... aku pikir satu tenda bersama tim _Harajuku_ tidak begitu baik. Bagaimana kalau kausetenda denganku?"

Tentu saja Sakura merasa bersyukur. Tapi, ia jadi tidak enak dengan tim _Harajuku_. "Aku mau, sih, Hinata ... tapi aku rasa, tidak apa kalau satu tenda dengan mereka. Nanti juga bisa beradaptasi, kok!"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, Mei-_chan_ benar-benar baik, ya!" puji Naruto. "Tegar sekali. Kalau aku adalah kau, pasti memilih satu tenda dengan Hinata daripada gadis-gadis genit dan galak itu. Ya, 'kan, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata mendadak merah akibat ucapan Naruto. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya lagi dan keringat dingin begitu banyak menetes. Naruto melongo melihat perubahan drastis Hinata. Gaara menepuk jidatnya dan Sakura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Ke—kenapa kau?! Sakit?! Ke tenda saja!" seru Naruto kalang kabut akibat ulah Hinata. Yah ... secara teknis itu ulah Naruto—meski tak disengaja.

"Ti—tidak, kok, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menggeleng.

"Terus? Kaulupa membawa pakaian?"

"Pertanyaan itu tidak masuk akal," celetuk Sakura.

"Sakit perut?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ti—tidak."

"Mau buang air?"

"JANGAN TANYA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf!" Naruto tertawa. Ia kembali serius dan memperhatikan Hinata.

"Aku tahu sekarang!" seru Naruto. "Hinata, apakau ... datang bulan?"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Hal seperti itu juga jangan ditanya!"

"Tapi ... itu ... di balik rok Hinata ..." Naruto menunjuk rok Hinata yang berwarna putih. Hinata memandang roknya dengan takut-takut.

"Tuh, 'kan ... kau menstruasi!" seru Naruto.

Sakura memukul Naruto. Ini kejadian pertama, ia membuat Naruto terlempar hingga ke dalam hutan. Meski jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, tetap saja Naruto terlempar terlalu tinggi.

"KYAAA!" Sakura menjerit atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Mata Gaara dan Hinata membulat. Itu sangat ... mengerikan.

"Jadi ... kekuatan Haruno mengerikan, ya?" tanggap Gaara. Sakura memandangi kepalan tangannya sambil bergidik ngeri. Apa ini benar-benar pukulan?

"Aduh ..." Naruto datang dari hutan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. "Hebat kau, Mei-_chan_."

Sakura menarik lengan Hinata. Karena kebetulan Sakura sedang memakai jaket, ia menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_san_," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang menahan malu.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula, kautak perlu menutupi wajahmu begitu. Tidak ada yang melihat, kok!"

Hinata diam saja. Ia dan Sakura sekarang menuju tenda Hinata.

.

.

"—pokoknya tidak ada yang menandingi pukulannya Mei-_chan_!" Naruto baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat makan siang bersama teman-teman satu tendanya. Kiba meneguk ludah membayangkan kengerian Sakura. Baru satu tinju sudah begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dihajar?

"Hebat, ya!" puji Sai dengan wajah polosnya. "Pasti sudah pernah dilatih _sumo_."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sai," celetuk Shikamaru. "Kalau si Haruno itu melawan Yagura mana yang menang, ya?"

"Kalau menurutku ... dia lebih kuat dari _Akatsuki_," komentar Yagura. "Yah ... cewek memang menyeramkan, sih."

"Mei-_chan_ mirip ibuku kalau dipikir-pikir," Naruto senyum-senyum membayangkan ibunya.

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu, kausuka padanya, ya?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan. "Rasa suka itu seperti apa? Mana aku tahu!"

"Polos juga kau, 'ya," ejek Yagura.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya. Naruto tersenyum usil. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya (bukan _yaoi_).

"_Sasukentucky_! Daritadi tidak ikut ngobrol, nih! Kaulagi mesan baju, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menyindir pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"_Urusai_! _Bakaho_!"

"Wah ... _baka_ digabung dengan _aho_. Lengkap penderitaanmu Naruto," Yagura cekikikan.

"_Urusai_! _Bakaho_!" Naruto mengulang ucapan Sasuke. Tapi sasarannya ke Yagura.

"Kalimat yang kaupunya _limited_ _edition_, ya? Kenapa _copas_ punyaku?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hei, itu cuma masalah sepele, 'kan? Jangan sampai ribut, ya. Aku mau tidur," Shikamaru mencegah terjadinya keributan.

"Kupukul kaunanti!" ancam Naruto yang rupanya tak mendengarkan uncapan Shikamaru.

"Kaumau hidungmu pesek mencium tinju, hah?!" Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian tenang. Nanti kita mengganggu tenda sebelah," lerai Sai.

"Hei, Morizawa. Tenda sebelah itu bukan berarti tetangga," kata Yagura.

"Aduh ... mereka jadi ribut masing-masing," keluh Shikamaru.

"_Guk_!"

"Kiba, suruh anjing kotormu diam," perintah Shikamaru.

"Ayo, Akamaru, kita ke luar," ajak Kiba.

"Kenapa bawa anjing kesini, sih?" ujar Yagura.

"Terserahku, dong, _chibi_!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kautadi ... bilang apa?" Yagura memasang aura nerakanya.

"O-ow ..." semua yang ada di tenda meneguk ludah mereka.

.

.

"Haruno, tolong kaulipatkan bajuku!" perintah Shion dengan galak. Padahal Sakura baru saja masuk ke tenda dan belum sempat makan siang.

"Apa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Sudah, lakukan saja! Aku dan teman-temanku mau makan siang tapi di luar tenda. Tolong, ya!"

"Milikku juga!" ucap Karin.

"Jangan lupakan punyaku," kata Shizuka juga. Ketiga gadis ini keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura—beserta Ino.

"Kautidak keluar?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Ino mendesah.

"Kautidak makan siang?" Ino balas bertanya.

"Aku mau. Tapi ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan dari Shion, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Sakura memandangi Ino dengan heran. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua sudah beres dan Sakura bisa menyantap makan siangnya dengan mudah. Tapi ...

"Makan siangku mana?!" seru Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa kotak makan siangnya hilang. "Bukannya tadi kutaruh di sekitar sini? Aduh ... dimana, ya?"

Sakura terus mencari. Hingga ke luar tenda, ia mendapati isi dari kotak makan siangnya berhamburan di tanah. Sakura kaget dan membereskannya.

"Ada apa, Haruno? Aduh, makan siangmu kenapa?" Shion dan teman-temannya menghampiri Sakura. Mereka tertawa kecil, licik—kecuali Ino. Dan itulah yang Sakura sadari.

"Kalian ... kalian apakan makan siangku?!" geram Sakura.

"Lho? Kenapa kami? Jangan sembarangan, ya! Ngomong-ngomong ... pakaian kami sudah kaubereskan?" Shion berjalan angkuh memasuki tenda. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kerjamu bagus juga untuk seorang _yankee_. Atau jangan-jangan, kamu bukan _yankee_ malah!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia yakin sekali ini perbuatan Shion. Tapi ia mana bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bukti.

"Mei-_chan_!" Naruto menghampiri Sakura. Ia terkejut melihat kotak makanan Sakura yang berhamburan. "Mei-_chan_ ... siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Sakura kaget. Begitu juga Shion, Karin, Shizuka, dan Ino.

"Ayo, Mei-_chan_, siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Sakura tidak bisa bilang bahwa ini perbuatan tim _Harajuku_—meski dia ingin. Tapi, toh, siapa tahu Sakura salah, 'kan?

"Ah, Naruto!" Shion dan Shizuka menghampiri Naruto. Shion melotot kepada Shizuka dan membuat gadis berkucir kuda ini terdiam. Shion memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Kausudah makan siang?" tanyanya genit.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?" balas Naruto jengkel. "Mei-_chan_, kalau belum makan, sini ikut ke tendaku! Kebetulan Yagu-_chibi_ tadi tidak nafsu makan. Sepertinya dia frustasi."

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Shion secara lembut. Sakura tercengang. Ia bisa melihat wajah jengkel Shion.

Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke tenda Naruto. Semua menatap Sakura, heran melihat gadis ini.

"Mana airnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tadi saat mengambil air, aku melihat Mei-_chan_ dari kejauhan. Jadinya ... hehehe ..."

"Terus ... kenapa kauajak dia kesini?" tanya Kiba.

"Soalnya kotak makan siang Mei-_chan_ berhamburan di tanah. Kuajak saja kesini supaya dia bisa makan. Yagura, kautidak butuh, 'kan?"

"Ambil saja," jawab Yagura. "Apa gunanya buatku? Tubuhku kecil terus begini. Mau marah berapa kali juga tidak bisa memutarbalikkan fakta."

"Perkataan itu do‛a, lho!" kata Sai.

"Yagura, kaumakan saja. Soal Haruno ... ambillah jatahku. Aku sudah kenyang karena tadi diberi Chouji makanan," kata Shikamaru. "Selain itu, jangan bilang tak ada gunanya buatmu, Yagu. Nanti juga kautinggi, kok."

Yagura tersenyum tipis. Dilihat dari percakapan santai ini, sepertinya Yagura tidak memukul Kiba tadi. Kiba bahkan tak terlihat terluka sama sekali.

"_Arigatou_," Yagura mengambil kotak makanannya.

"Nah, Haruno. Giliranmu yang makan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu. Tawaran Shikamaru mau saja diterima. Tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak enak.

"Jangan terlalu baik, Mei-_chan_! Nggak baik buat _yankee_," Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"_Speak to yourself, _!" ejek Sasuke. "Aku ingat betul saat aku terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak dari SMA _yankee_ Kumo, kaujauh-jauh datang dari rumahmu cuma untuk mengantarkan kotak P3K kepadaku. Kaubahkan mengobati anak-anak Kumo. Ada-ada saja."

Naruto tertawa. "Jutek benar kauini. Sesama manusia harus saling membantu! Bahu-membahu menanggung penderitaan. Hormatilah Pancasila yang kedua."

"Hei, disini tidak ada Pancasila, Mas Sejarah! Memangnya apa hubungannya, sih?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu," Naruto menggeleng.

"Kauketularan polosnya Sai, ya? Lho—ya ampun, Haruno! Ayo cepat makan. Jangan bengong begitu—bukan, itu kopernya Sai. Hah? Sai, kaubawa koper?—oh, lupakan! Disana Haruno—iya, disitu. Nah, selamat makan!" Sasuke dan Naruto cekikikan melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

"Ehm ..." Sakura membuka kotak makan siang milik Shikamaru—sekarang miliknya. "Kauyakin, _eto_ ...?"

"Shikamaru. Namaku Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru menguap. Makan saja. Aku mau tidur. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, jangan ribut!"

"Kenapa Yagura tidak ditegur?!" protes Naruto.

"Kenapa Akamaru masuk hitungan? Dia, 'kan anjing!" gerutu Kiba.

"Kenapa aku? Mana mungkin aku ribut, 'kan? Mustahil!" seru Sasuke.

"_Guk_!" kita tahu siapa ini.

"Karena itulah kusuruh kalian berempat diam. Disuruh diam malah protes _plus_ ribut, tentunya. Paham?"

Kali ini semua diam dan membiarkan Shikamaru dalam ketenangannya.

"Pssst! Mei-_chan_, mau kubantu makan?" bisik Naruto.

"Orang kelaparan malah kaubantu dia habiskan makanannya. Ketularan Chouji, ya? Kaulapar terus akhir-akhir ini," celetuk Kiba.

"Hehe, iya. Rasanya perutku menangis minta diberi makan."

Sakura baru saja mau menyuap makanannya, tapi tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sakura, lalu memasukkan satu suap makanan ke mulutnya.

"_Oishi_!"

"Kauini!" Sakura menjitak Naruto. "Ah, aku sudah kenyang. Bilang pada Nara-_kun_ kalau aku berterima kasih. Terumi-_san_, sisanya buat kausaja."

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah lemas. Ia ingin sisa makanan itu sebenarnya.

"Kaukenal aku?" tanya Yagura.

"Hei, Yagu. Ada nasi di pipimu," Naruto mengambil nasi di pipi Yagura.

"Seperti nonton _dorama_ saja," ujar Kiba geli melihat Naruto mengusap pipi Yagura.

"Ini bukan _yaoi_, bodoh!" Yagura mencubit Kiba. Tentu saja majikan Akamaru ini merintih. "Nah, Haruno. Kaukenal aku, ya?"

"Hmm ... Hinata yang memberitahuku. Sewaktu kita pertama bertemu di lorong. Ingat?"

Yagura menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku lupa. Ah, sudahlah. Tak penting buatku. Nah, aku mau pergi dulu. Naruto, makanan yang diberi Haruno tadi, kausaja yang makan."

Yagura keluar dari tenda. Karena Sakura juga sudah selesai makan, dia pun ikut keluar.

"Eh, Mei-_chan_!" hadang Naruto. Sakura berbalik. "Tidak ... tidak jadi. Kita bicarakan suatu hari nanti saja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya ... suatu hari," setelah itu, gadis ini keluar. Pergi menuju tendanya. Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu, kembali ke tenda adalah hal yang buruk untuk saat ini.

**~To Be Next Show~**

* * *

Ah, _minna_! _Gomen_ sudah menunggu lama. Habisnya ... pulsa _modem_ habis, sih. Hehehe ... akhirnya _update_ juga, toh ^^

Oh, ya, maaf kalau ada yang agak gak nyambung gitu. Terus, untuk _fans_-nya Shion maaf, ya TAT

Nah, ini balasan _review_ bagi yang tidak _log in_ ^^

**M-xxx : Hehehe ... ini udah lanjut :D**

**Nagasaki : Tentu, dong! Naruto, 'kan ****_yankee_**** :)**

**Guest 1 : Ini udah ****_next_****!**

**Red d : Ini udah ****_next_****!**

**Ri-san : ****_Arigatou_****, lanjutannya datang, nih. Hehe ...**

Sekian dulu. Kayaknya yang mau disampaikan hanya ... kemungkinan ini _chapter_-nya panjang. _See you next time_!


	4. Chapter 4

Fight Show!  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings : AR/AT/OOC/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Family

.

.

"Sudah datang rupanya kau, Haruno."

Sakura disambut tidak baik di tenda karena begitu datang, ia mendengar salam ketus dari Shion.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, sih? Minta bela dengan Naruto? Sok sekali!"

Sakura tak menjawab perkataan Shion. Ia hanya duduk dengan tenang di tendanya.

"Kautidak punya mulut untuk menjawab, ya?!" bentak Shion.

"Kaumau aku menjawab perkataanmu?"

"Hah!" Shion tersenyum sinis. "Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Kauseperti merasa tak didengarkan?" balas Sakura.

Shion mengangkat dagunya. "Bodoh sekali. Aku tak merasa begitu. Ngomong-ngomong—"

"SEMUA HARAP KUMPUL!" teriak Itachi-_senpai_ dari luar tenda. Shion tersenyum licik, seakan-akan ada yang direncanakannya.

"Akhirnya ... pelatihan, ya."

"Pelatihan?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kautidak tahu, ya, Haruno? Buh! Kuharap kautak sok lemah lagi di depan Naruto." Shion pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tentu saja saat itu teman-temannya (yang daritadi diam) mengekor.

'_Pelatihan _yankee_ maksudnya_?' batin Sakura.

"Mei-_chaaaan_! Ayo kita kumpul!"

Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara Naruto. Hanya kepalanya saja yang muncul ke dalam tenda, sih.

"Na—Naruto!" seru Sakura.

"Ayo, kumpul!" Naruto menarik Sakura. "Setelah ini, aku pasti berhasil menghabisi Sasori-_senpai_! MOS SMP dulu gagal. Huh, menyedihkan!"

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh? Mei-_chan_, kaubelum tahu, ya? MOS-nya nanti, 'kan, berkelahi? Ada juga yang lain, sih."

Sakura meneguk ludah. Sekarang dia bisa apa?

Sakura dan Naruto berbaris dengan siswa lainnya. Saatnya MOS dimulai!

"Pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah—"

"Apa tak ada kata sambutan, _senpai_?" sela Yagura.

"Oh, _kouhai_-ku yang manis," Itachi mendengus. "Tak perlu seformal itu, Nak! Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Kaubelum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun tentang apa yang harus kami lakukan, _aniki_," ujar Sasuke.

"Oke, oke. Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah membentuk kelompok."

"SUDAH, 'KAN?!" teriak semua serempak.

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa," Itachi-_senpai_ menepuk jidatnya. "Nah, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mengambil satu buah gulungan yang ada di atas meja—lihat?" Itachi-_senpai_ menunjuk tumpukkan gulungan yang ada di atas meja panjang yang dilapisi kain putih. "Di dalam sana tertulis hal-hal yang harus kalian lakukan, juga rute yang harus kalian tempuh selama perjalanan. Ah, ya ampun! Aku lupa menjelaskan, ya. Ini bisa disebut penjelajahan dalam hutan. Mmh ... tidak. Tidak sesederhana itu. Ah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya?" Itachi-_senpai_ berpikir beberapa menit.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan," Deidara-_senpai_ maju. "Maksud dari Itachi adalah ... kehancuran!"

Mata Sakura membulat. Apa maksudnya?

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," Deidara tertawa lebar.

"Itu tidak lucu," gerutu Yagura.

"Ehem, maaf. Jadi maksudku ... hanya ada satu orang dari satu kelompok yang lolos dari penjelajahan ini. Maksudku, orang terpilih. Satu dari 5 orang dalam kelompok. Mudah, kan?" jelas Deidara-_senpai_.

"Apa itu yang kausebut kehancuran?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan! Bukan! Sudah kubilang aku hanya bercanda. Dalam penjelajahan ini ada 5 pos. Dia setiap pos dijaga oleh seorang senior. Dan di setiap pos, harus ada pengorbanan."

"Pe—ngorbanan?" Naruto memandang Deidara-_senpai_ dengan heran—sedikit takut juga.

"Ya! Apabila kalian sudah sampai di pos pertama, korbankan seorang teman kalian untuk bertarung melawan senior yang ada disana. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa mengambil petunjuk yang ada di pos itu selagi penjaganya bertarung. Sampai disini sudah mengerti?"

"Kautak bilang soal petunjuk itu. _Mendokusai_," ketus Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya. Di setiap pos kalian harus mengambil petunjuk agar sampai di pos berikutnya. Paham?" semua mengangguk. "Dan apabila sudah sampai di pos kedua, lakukan hal yang sama. Begitu seterusnya sampai di pos 4 tidak ada lagi pengorbanan. Kalian akan saling bertarung di pos ini untuk memperebutkan siapa yang akan pergi ke pos 5. Di pos 5 nanti tidak ada orang. Ada, sih, kalau kalian kebetulan bertemu orang dari kelompok lain. Intinya, di pos 5 nanti, ada sebuah meja untuk meletakkan gulungan yang kalian bawa. Mudah, 'kan? Selanjutnya akan kami beritahu nanti."

"Mudah darimana?" dengus Naruto. "Oh, ya! Lalu apa maksudnya orang terpilih?"

Itachi-_senpai_ tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Ini MOS atau ujian _chuunin_ seperti yang di _anime Naruto_, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa sangka. Pein-_sama_ yang merupakan _leader_ _Akatsuki_ adalah seorang _otaku_," jawab sasuke. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ... kausuka nonton _Naruto_, Naruto?"

"Habisnya ... nama tokoh utamanya Naruto, 'kan? Sama denganku. Dia juga suka makan _ramen_. Sangat sama!"

"Dasar aneh."

"Ini tidak masuk akal," kata Sakura pelan. Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh. "Untuk apa kita ... mengorbankan teman sendiri?"

"Hmm ... iya, ya. Tapi jangan dianggap serius, Mei-_chan_. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya ditinggalkan, kok! Kalau misalkan mereka menag, pasti menyusul, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi ... kalau kalah?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa. "Percayalah ... pada temanmu. Kalau tidak, lindungi temanmu."

Sakura tertegun. Naruto kembali membuatnya terpesona.

"Nah, baiklah ... silakan ambil gulungannya dan melakukan penjelajahan kalian. Ah, aku lupa bilang sesuatu! Hati-hati terhadap jebakan, ya!" Deidara-_senpai_ melambaikan tangannya kepada para calon siswa yang bahkan sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Hoiy, kalian dengar?!"

"_HAI_!"

"Semoga kita bertemu di pos kelima, ya, Mei-_chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah pergi—masuk ke dalam hutan beserta kelompoknya. Sakura tersenyum memandang Naruto. Ia rasa, tak aka nada masalah setelah ini.

"Ayo, Haruno. Gulungannya sudah kuambil," Shion melangkah masuk ke hutan dengan angkuh.

Ino menatap Sakura. Tapi meski begitu, tatapan Ino berbeda dengan tatapan Shion. Sakura tahu itu. Tapi setelah itu, Ino berpaling dari Sakura. Ia terlihat cemas dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Sudah kuduga Ino memang aneh_,' Sakura membatin.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama, Karin?" tanya Shion dengan malas. "Hal-hal sepele?"

"Hmm ... mencari pos pertama tentunya. Tapi sebelum itu, carilah kunci berwarna merah di sekitar danau bebek yang jaraknya 250 meter arah barat daya."

"_Simple_ sekali," dengus Shion. "Ayo kita pergi ke danau itu."

Kelompok 2 berjalan menuju danau bebek. Tidak begitu melelahkan untuk sampai kesana. Shion tersenyum sinis ketika berhasil sampai di danau. Ia melihat ada batu besar di tengah danau, dimana kunci tersebut diletakkan.

"Kausalah tafsir, Karin. Bukan 'mencari kunci' tapi 'mengambil kunci'," shion mendekati tepian. "Jadi, yang akan menceburkan diri untuk mengambil kunci itu ... siapa?"

"Kenapa tak mengambilnya bersama-sama?" usul Ino.

"Tolong kauingat ucapan Deidara-_senpai_ soal pengorbanan, Ino. Harus ada yang kita korbankan untuk berenang ke tengah sana. Euh ... danau ini baunya minta ampun! Padahal tidak ada bebek disini," Shion tersenyum licik. "Haruno, tolong kaulihat jarak kunci itu dengan teropong ini."

Shion mengulurkan teropong ke arah Sakura. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun, sakura mendekat ke tepian dan meneropong kunci yang terletak dia atas batu. "Nampaknya tak terlalu jauh, Shion," lapornya.

'_Ini saatnya_!' ucap Shion dalam hati. "Berarti kaubisa berenang kesana, 'kan?"

Sakura baru saja akan berpaling ke Shion. Tapi tahu-tahu, ia sudah tercebur di dalam danau. Ya, Shion mendorongnya!

"Hahaha ... tolong kauambilkan, ya! Kami duluan dulu," Shion pergi beserta Shizuka dan Karin. Ino tetap diam sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berusaha memunculkan dirinya. Ino tidak tahan dan bercebur untuk menolong Sakura. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tepian. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ohok ... ohok!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Nafas Ino terburu-buru. Rupanya danau itu cukup dalam.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_, Haru—" suara Ino tercekat begitu melihat ke arah Sakura. Matanya membulat.

"Sa—Sakura?! Haruno Sakura?!"

Sakura kaget. Apa Ino barusan memanggilnya Haruno Sakura? Sakura menoleh dengan takut-takut ke arah danau. Disana mengambang rambut merah panjang—bukan, rambut palsu Sakura!

"Ah!" Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?! Sungguh-sungguh artis itu?!"

"Aduh ..." Sakura kalang kabut sendiri. Ia kembali bercebur dan mengambil rambut palsunya. Untungnya gadis ini bisa berenang. Tapi situasinya beda dengan Shion yang mendorongnya tadi. Sakura tidak bisa berenang kalau kaget. Sakura kembali ke tepian dan memasang rambut palsunya. Ia menatap Ino dengan serius. "Kumohon jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang hal ini."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lebih baik kita menyusul Shion. Dia itu ... memang licik, ya. Ah, ya ampun! Aku lupa berterima kasih padamu, Ino."

"Ah ... _betsu ni_. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Shion memperlakukanmu sekejam itu. Dan soal kotak makan siangmu ..."

"Jadi memang Shion, ya," Sakura merenung sebentar. "Tapi sepertinya kaubaik, Ino. Tak seperti anggota timmu yang lain. Kenapa kaumasuk tim _Harajuku_?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. "Tim ini ... semua tim dipilih oleh guru berdasarkan kekuatan mereka. Awalnya hanya ada 5 tim yang iseng-iseng dibentuk para siswa di awal pendiriannya sekolah _yankee_ ini. Mereka adalah _Akatsuki_, _Jinchuuriki_, _Taka_, _Harajuku_, dan _Sound Five_. Lama kelamaan, para guru mulai tertarik untuk membuat lebih banyak tim. Selain itu, mereka juga membuat agar generasi selanjtnya bisa mewarisi tim-tim ini. Setiap sesudah MOS, mereka akan membagi tim sesuai tingkatan kekuatan mereka," jelas Ino.

"Bukankah saat ini kau ada di tim _Harajuku_?"

"Ya. Tapi itu sewaktu SMP. Entah nanti aku masuk tim apa. Aku harap tidak bersama Shion. Yah ... sifat gadis itu sangat menyebalkan. Begitu egois!"

"Jangan begitu. Aku percaya kalau tidak ada manusia yang terlahir jahat. Dan sebetulnya memang tidak ada," Sakura tersenyum. "Mulai hari ini kautemanku, ya, Ino! Panggil aku Mei, _wakatta_?"

Ino tertegun. Ia tersenyum manis setelahnya. "Kupikir tadinya artis itu orang yang sombong. Rupanya bisa berkelahi juga, ya."

"Ehehe ... sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Berarti sulit bagimu untuk sampai di pos 5. Terlebih, Shion pasti ingin mengorbankanmu di pos 1. Buktinya, ia sudah menceburkanmu ke danau."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Percayalah, aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Ino membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Oh, ya, Ino ..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa semua takut dengan tim _Akatsuki_, ya?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Tim terkuat di SMA ini, _Akatsuki_, yang menjadi puncak SMA Konoha. Sudah banyak orang yang menantang anggota-anggota _Akatsuki_. Tapi mereka semua gagal. Untuk masuk ke tim ini rasanya sulit. Yah ... harus memenuhi syarat-syarat tertentu. Apalagi, kauharus menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat. Jumlah anggota _Akatsuki_ saat ini ada 10 orang. Akasuna Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Pein, Nagato, dan Konan."

"Apa semua tim dibentuk berdasarkan kekuatan masing-masing?"

"Bukannya sudah kujelaskan?"

"Hehehe ... maaf aku lupa. Lalu, apa ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan si _Akatsuki_ ini?"

"Mmh ... jarang, sih. Kecuali salah satu orang yang bahkan tidak punya tim. Dia angkatan tahun 1998—Uchiha Obito. Kekuatannya luar biasa. Ada juga yang angkatan 1985—mereka _partner_. Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Mereka dijuluki _The Twin God_ atau 'Dewa Kembar'. Tapi kalau kautanya aku, wajah mereka tidak mirip."

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak mirip! Marga mereka pun tak sama. Ada lagi selain 3 orang itu?"

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Sulit juga, sih ... tapi Naruto punya ambisi—tunggu, kautahu Naruto, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah,ya, tentu saja kautahu. Dia punya ambisi mengalahkan semua anggota _Akatsuki_ dan menjadi seorang _hokage_."

"_Hokage_? Apa lagi itu?"

"Salah satu dari lima puncak SMA Konoha—selain _Akatsuki_ tentunya—ada 5 jenis _kage_. Yaitu _hokage_, _kazekage_, _mizukage_,_ raikage_, dan _tsuchikage_. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut termasuk anggota _Akatsuki_. Semua orang berbondong-bondong untuk memperebutkannya. Aku masih bingung juga sebenarnya. Padahal _Akatsuki_ sudah termasuk puncak SMA Konoha. Tapi mereka tetap memperebutkan posisi _kage_ tersebut. Aneh, 'kan?"

Sakura mendengarkan dengan saksama. Cerita ini semakin menarik, begitu pikirnya.

"Orang-orang yang berhasil merebut posisi tersebut adalah Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato—ayah Naruto, dan Tsunade-_hime_ dalam gelar _hokage_. Kalau _kazekage_ ... seingatku cuma ayahnya Gaara, sih. Ah, berarti ayahnya Naruto juga, kan? Lalu _mizukage_. Seingatku cuma Terumi Hozuki dan Terumi Mei. Hebat, ya, keluarga Terumi semua! Terus ... _tsuchikage_ yang kuingat cuma dua. _Raikage_ juga cuma dua yang kuingat. Maaf, ya, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang lebih banyak."

"Tak apa," Sakura merenungkan penjelasan Ino. Memang banyak hal menarik di sekolah ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba, mata Sakura membulat. "Ino, apa maksudmu kalau ayahnya Gaara itu ayahnya Naruto juga?!"

Ino terkejut. "Kau ... tidak tahu? Naruto tidak memberitahumu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ino awalnya ragu untuk berbicara. Tapi Sakura memaksanya untuk memberitahunya.

"Hmm ... baiklah. Gaara dan Naruto itu beda 1 tahun. Bukan beberapa bulan."

"Mereka sepupu, bukan?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Hinata soal Gaara dan Naruto.

'_D—dia bukan sepupunya_.'

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Jadi, Gaara dan Naruto bukan sepupu. Lalu?

"17 tahun lalu, Kushina-_san_, ibunya Naruto, melahirkan Gaara. Gaara anak dari Kushina-s_an_ dan ayahnya—siapa namanya, ya? Yang jelas beliau menjadi _kazekage_ keempat selama di SMA Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya, Kushina-_san_ tidak pernah mencintai ayah Gaara. Pernikahan ini berlangsung karena perjodohan. Ayah Gaara mencintai Kushina-_san_ sepenuh hati, merasa terpukul karena Kushina-s_an_ tidak pernah membalas cintanya. Akhirnya, mereka cerai. Gaara dipisahkan dari Kushina-_san_ dan tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Begitulah aturannya. Kushina-s_an_ sangat bersedih akan hal ini. Ia sangat mencintai Gaara. Mereka tak pernah diperkenankan untuk bertemu," jelas Ino.

"Setelah cerai, Kushina-_san_ menikah dengan kekasihnya semasa SMA, Namikaze Minato-s_an_. Seperti yang kautahu, beliau _hokage keempat_. Sementara ayah Gaara menikahi seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki dua anak. Beliau adalah Karura_-san_. Sama seperti Kushina-_san_, Karura-_san_ juga sangat mencintai Gaara seperti yang dilakukannya kepada anak-anaknya."

"Jadi ... mereka bukan sepupu. Tapi saudara tiri ..."

Ino mengangguk. "Satu tahun setelahnya, lahirlah Naruto yang merupakan anak dari Kushina-s_an_ dan Minato-s_an_. Rupanya saat masuk SD, Naruto dan Gaara satu sekolah. Mereka berkenalan dan menjadi teman. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Naruto dan Gaara sadar kalau mereka itu saudara seibu. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa tahu. Mereka merahasiakan ini."

"Jadi ... kaudengar ini semua dari Naruto dan Gaara?"

"Tidak. Mereka berdua hanya menceritakan hal tersebut kepada teman-teman terdekat mereka. Tanpa sengaja saja Sai menceritakannya pada kami."

"Baiklah, kaubisa lanjut, Ino."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Maaf, aku cuma tahu sampai disitu. Mungkin kauharus mendengarkan dari Naruto dan Gaara secara langsung. Tapi yang kuingat ... Gaara dan Naruto itu tak boleh bertemu. Jadi mereka sekolah di SMA Konoha tanpa bilang kalau masing-masing tak sekolah disini."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa Naruto tak pulang bersama Gaara.

"Kenapa mereka mengaku sepupu?"

"Entahlah," Ino mengangkat bahu. Semua hening seketika. Hanya ada suara angin berhembus dan bunyi-bunyian khas hutan.

"Nah!" Ino berdiri. "Sudah saatnya kita menyusul Shion!"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Sebelum itu ... kita harus mengambil kunci itu dulu." Sakura menunjuk ke arah batu—tepatnya ke arah kunci.

"_Roger_!"

.

.

"Sudah dapat banyak kunci, nih! Apa petunjuk berikutnya, _Sasukentucky_?" Naruto memamerkan kunci-kunci yang didapatnya kepada teman sekelompoknya.

"Kita belum sampai ke pos 1, Naruto! Mungkin 9 menit lalu kita sudah sampai kalau saja kautidak membuang waktu untuk mengumpulkan kunci-kunci yang tidak jelas fungsinya itu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu, dong, Sasuke!" Naruto merangkul sahabat semasa kecilnya itu. "Kunci-kunci ini pasti ada fungsinya. Kalau tak ada, mana mungkin mereka menaruhnya."

"Paling cuma untuk mengecoh kita agar lama sampai ke pos," tanggap Kiba.

"Huh, kakiku sudah pegal. Bisa tidak kita istirahat sebentar?" keluh Shikamaru.

"Kiba enak sekali, ya, menaiki Akamaru," sindir Sai. Tubuh Akamaru memang besar sekali. Itu ukuran tidak normal untuk seekor anjing.

"Hh ... begini-begini merepotkan. Coba saja ibuku tidak memaksaku masuk SMA Konoha. _Mendokusai_."

"Shikamaru, daritadi kaumengeluh terus!" ejek Naruto. "Staminamu kurang, nih."

Mata Shikamaru membulat. Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan peta ditarik oleh Shikamaru ke belakang. Sasuke terkejut. Rupanya, ia hampir menginjak sebuah tombol merah.

"_Nani ... kore_?" Naruto menunduk dan memperhatikan tombol merah yang ada di tanah itu. "Kok bisa tertajak disini, ya?"

Kiba turun dari Akamaru dan ikut memperhatikan. "Barangkali itu jebakan."

"Akhirnya ..." Shikamaru membuka ransel yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan karpet yang cukup besar, lalu meletakkannya di atas tanah. Setelah itu, ia tidur di karpet tersebut.

"Hoiy, Shikamaru!" seru Naruto. "Ah, sudahlah. Diriku juga sedang capek."

Naruto ikut-ikutan tidur di sebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendengus kesal dan menyuruh Naruto pergi. Tentu saja ia tak mau. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dan melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"Jadi itu isi tasnya?" Sasuke menepuk dahinya. "Baiklah, kita istirahat saja."

Selagi semua beristirahat, tiba-tiba Akamaru berjalan dan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol merah tersebut.

"Akamaru jangan!"

Terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja ada jaring besar menghalangi jalan mereka. Lalu dibalik jaring, samar-samar terlihat pos 1 muncul.

"Sampai."

Sasuke dan Kiba menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia yang daritadi tidak ada bicara. Ya, Yagura.

"Daritadi kita sudah sampai rupanya," ujar Yagura tanpa ekspresi.

"Ba—bagaimana mereka membuat ilusi sebagus itu?! Seperti fatamorgana!" Kiba berseru kagum.

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Aku juga heran. Paling tidak, kita sudah temukan pos 1 yang membuat kita berputar-putar hanya untuk mencarinya," Sasuke yang tadinya duduk untuk beristirahat berdiri. "Lebih baik kita potong jaringnya. Ada yang bawa gunting?"

Yagura mendekati jaring tersebut dan menyentuhnya. "Kuat sekali. Kita tidak bisa memotongnya begitu saja."

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Memanjat."

"MEMANJAT?!" Sasuke, Kiba, dan Yagura dikejutkan oleh teriakkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu akhirnya bangun juga. Sementara Sai tidak tidur sebenarnya. Ia cuma duduk dan menggambar tanpa memedulikan percakapan Sasuke, Kiba, dan Yagura. Tapi kali ini, pensil dan buku sketsanya disimpan.

"Kalau soal memanjat, serahkan saja pada aku dan Akamaru," Kiba tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kauyakin? Kami juga bisa memanjat," Sasuke maju ke depan hendak memanjat jaring.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, Sasuke. Biar aku dan Akamaru pergi kesana, lalu mengambil petunjuk dan melemparkannya kepada kalian."

"Maksudmu ... kaumengorbankan dirimu untuk ini?! Aku tidak mau! Kita berlima akan bertarung bersama!" protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet, Naruto. Serahkan pada kami. Kira-kira, siapa penjaga posnya, ya?" Kiba menajamkan matanya. "Ah, itu ... Jirobou-_senpai_ dari tim _Sound Five_. Baguslah ... langsung lawan yang kuat rupanya."

"Kiba, tak perlu melakukan hal ini!" Naruto mencegah Kiba.

"Aku, 'kan sudah bilang jangan cerewet!" Kiba dan Akamaru memanjat jaring. Ketika sudah melewatinya, ia dan Akamaru berjalan menuju pos.

"Hng? _Lucky_! Jirobou-_senpai_ tidur!" seru Kiba kegirangan. Jirobou sedang tertidur di kursi dengan lelapnya. Kiba melirik meja yang ada di sebelah Jirobou. Di atasnya ada sebuah gulungan. "Ini petunjuknya, ya?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Kiba mengambil gulungan tersebut. Tapi rupanya, ada tali halus yang berada di dekat meja. Ah, jebakan! Kiba menginjak tali tersebut. Ujung tali itu mengarah pada pohon cemara yang ada di samping pos. Ada lonceng disana!

**TENG! TENG!**

Jirobou terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan spontan, dilapnya air liurnya. Ia memandang ke kiri dan kanan. Lalu melihat Kiba yang sedang memegang gulungan. Jirobou melotot le arah Kiba. Kiba nyengir.

"Hehehe ... siang, Jirobou-_senpai_," Kiba segera berlari menuju jaring. Tentu saja Jirobou mengejarnya. "Teman-teman! Pergilah ke pos 2. Ini petunjuknya!"

Kiba melemparkan gulungan itu. Sai menangkapnya dan memerintahkan semua temannya untuk lekas pergi. Semua menuruti ucapan Sai. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mulut Kiba bergerak untuk menyuruh Naruto pergi.

"Pergi!"

"Kulemparkan kotak P3K padamu!"

"Jangan sekarang, bodoh! Kalau aku suruh kaupergi, ya, pergi!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Tapi akhirnya dia sudah lari bersama yang lain. Kiba berbalik ke belakang, menghadap Jirobou.

"Cepat juga kau larinya, ya, junior," Jirobou tersenyum sinis meski nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Akamaru!" anjing yang merasa namanya dipanggil berlari ke arah tuannya. "Huh ... padahal aku tidak ada niat untuk melawanmu tadinya, Jirobou-_senpai_. Tidurmu pasti terganggu, 'kan? Kembalilah ke mimpimu."

"Dari gaya bicaramu yang suka meremehkan, kaupasti berasal dari keluarga Inuzuka, 'kan? Terlebih anjingmu ukurannya besar sekali!" Jirobou menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Huh!" Kiba juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Pastinya ... akan seru."

**~To Be Next Show~**

* * *

_OhaKonniKonbaOya_, _minna_! Maaf _chapter_ 3 sebelumnya membuat kalian kecewa, ya TAT _gomen_ ... maaf juga kalau ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya *membungkuk*

Jangan-jangan _chapter_ 4 juga mengecewakan, ya ... #pundung

Soal Terumi Hozuki ... kalau gak salah nama klannya _mizukage_ kedua itu klan Hozuki, 'kan? Cuma saya aja yang menjadikan itu nama dia dan Terumi nama keluarganya. Hehehe ... hohoho ... #aneh

Karena Yagura _mizukage_ keempat dan Mei _mizukage_ kelima, ini saya tukar. Cuma Yagura belum jadi _mizukage_. Terus ... apa ada hal yang masih kurang jelas? Tanyakan saja, ya! Seperti biasa _chapter_ ini jelek seperti _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya T^T

Nah, satu lagi! Kalau manggil namaku gak usah sungkan-sungkan. Panggil Momoka aja gak apa-apa, kok :D soalnya saya agak geli mendengar "author-_san_" hehe ... jadi bacaannya kalau diubah ke Jepang berubah jadi "auza-_san_" betul kah? Salah kah? :D #lupakan

Sudah dulu, ya, _jaa_!


	5. Chapter 5

Fight Show!  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings : AR/AT/OOC/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Family

.

.

Kiba menyerang duluan. Ia maju untuk menubruk Jirobou. Karena gerakan Inuzuka ini sangat cepat, Jirobou hampir tak bisa menghindar.

"Hebat juga kau," puji Jirobou dengan nada meremehkan. "Tapi levelmu masih rendah."

"Jangan mengejek Inuzuka!" Kiba melesat dengan cepat lagi. Kali ini Jirobou tak bisa menghindar. Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memukuli perut Jirobou bertubi-tubi. Bukannya merintih, pria dengan berat badan di atas 40 kg ini malah tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Kau terlalu lugu, Inuzuka! Perutku ini kebal karena menyimpan banyak lemak di dalamnya."

Kiba meneteskan keringat. "Lemak? Berhentilah makan _barbeque_, Jirobou-_san_!" Kiba meloncat mundur.

Jirobou tak menggubris ucapan Kiba. Ia mencoba memukul perut Kiba, namun gagal. Tapi kegagalan itu tak membuat Jirobou mundur. Ia malah melesat cepat ke belakang Kiba dan menyikut punggung pria berambut coklat itu.

"Ugh!" rintih Kiba.

"Sepertinya kesombonganmu tadi sudah berakibat," Jirobou menendang Kiba yang sekarang sedang terjatuh akibat sikutan Jirobou tadi. "Ternyata kau ini sangat membosankan!"

'_Cih ... sialan kau, Jirobou_-senpai_!'_ Kiba berdiri dengan susah payah. Rupanya tendangan tadi cukup keras.

"Aku bukannya sombong. Tapi, aku memang sudah mencium bau kemenanganku!" Kiba mencoba meninju Jirobou—berhasil! Jirobou tak merintih. Ia sudah terlalu kebal.

Karena kesal, Kiba sudah tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia meninju-ninju perut Jirobou seperti sebelumnya. Nampaknya anak ini tak peduli dengan kegagalannya tadi.

"Kau keras kepala, ya!" Jirobou mendesah dan membiarkan Kiba memukul perutnya. "Sudah kubilang aku—"

"KAU AKAN KALAH!" Kiba mengayunkan kepalannya. Jirobou membelalak. Kepalan tangan kanan Kiba kali ini sangat cepat dan kuat—membuat Jirobou terpental.

"U—ugh!" Jirobou mengelap cairan merah kental di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu mengucapkan 'ugh'!" sorak Kiba.

"Kau terlalu cepat gembira. Akan kuhilangkan senyum sok jagoan di mulutmu itu!" Jirobou sedikit membentak.

"Jirobou-_senpai_, dari telingamu keluar asap! Jangan naik darah sekarang. Aku belum siap," canda Kiba—mungkin ejek Kiba lebih tepat.

Kiba dan Jirobou kali ini menjadi lebih serius. Mereka berdua sama-sama maju, menyerang satu sama lain, menghindar, menangkis, mengadu tinju, dan sampai membanting. Tunggu—siapa yang dibanting?!

.

.

**_SRAK!_**

Naruto memainkan parang yang berada di genggamannya. Ia menebas-nebas rumput tinggi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "MATILAH KALIAAAN!"

"Gila," Yagura menjitak Naruto.

"Diam, Naruto. Aku sedang konsentrasi membaca peta ini!" Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"AWAAAAAAS!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya karena parang yang daritadi dimainkan Naruto hampir mengenai kepalanya. Sasuke mendesah, tapi masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Darimana kau mendapatkan parang itu?"

"Dari tas Shikamaru," jawab Naruto polos. "Lengkap sekali bawaannya."

"Jangan bilang kalau dia juga membawa kasur lipat," Yagura melirik ransel besar Shikamaru.

"Kurasa yang membawa kasur lipat ditambah selimutnya ... pasti Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan?" tebak Sai yang tak kalah polosnya dari Naruto.

Sasuke langsung _blushing_. "Itu gara-gara ibuku! Kalian tahu kalau dia overprotektif, 'kan?!"

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kasihan ..."

"Dengar, ya, ibuku itu lemah lembut! Dibanding dengan ibu kalian ... Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba mempunyai ibu monster—"

Naruto berhenti tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Shikamaru tetap biasa saja. Toh, menurutnya Sasuke benar.

"—kalau Yagura, ibumu itu tante-tante genit! Dan Sai—" Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan. "—maaf."

"Tante-tante genit?!" meski kesal, Yagura tak bisa membantah. Ibunya memang sedikit ... ng ...

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kiba baik-baik saja, ya?" Shikamaru menguap. "Jirobou-_senpai_ itu, 'kan punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Pasti susah ditinju. Kalau orang seperti Chouji yang melawannya, sih ..."

"Benar juga, ya! Ayo kita kembali pada Kiba dan membawakannya kotak P3K!" Naruto berbalik, namun Sasuke menarik bajunya.

"Kembali dengan sikap berlebihan, huh, Naruto? Ayolah ... Kiba bukan anak mama! Dia kuat. Lagipula kita sudah sejauh ini."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Kuharap Mei-_chan_ baik-baik saja."

Yagura—yang kebetulan sedang meminum air mineral—menyemburkan air ke wajah Naruto. Itu lebih baik daripada dia tersedak, 'kan?

"M—Mei?! Sifat setia kawanmu langsung hilang terganti dengan sifat setia cinta dengan mudahnya?!"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. "Yagu-_chibi_, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hei, hei!" Shikamaru menghadang sebelum Yagura dan Naruto meledak. "Mari kita berjalan dulu mencari pos berikutnya."

.

.

"Apa kau sedang menghianati kami, Yamanaka Ino?!" Shion mencengkram bahu Ino. Ia dan Sakura telah menemukan gadis jutek dan egois ini. Mereka sudah hampir dekat dengan pos satu. "Kenapa kau menolong Haruno?!"

"A—aku ..." Ino terlihat gugup.

"Shion, sebaiknya kau hentikan kelakuanmu!" Sakura memberanikan diri membela Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa, Haruno?! Apa kau berani melawanku?!" Shion menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Aku memang berani melawanmu. Semua orang pasti sanggup melawan gadis jutek dan sombong sepertimu. Berani membuat seorang anggota Hyuuga menjadi _ijime_-mu, apakah kau tak tahu malu?!"

Shion terdiam. Ia tak terlihat gugup sama sekali, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Orang yang lemah memang selalu berada di bawah!" Shion melepaskan cengkramannya. "Dan orang lemah sepertimu, tak pantas mendekati Naruto!"

Shion berjalan diikuti oleh Shizuka dan Karin. Sakura dan Ino memang mengekor, tapi jarak mereka sedikit lebih jauh.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," bisik Ino. "Kurasa kau memang bukan artis sombong."

"Aku tidak begitu," Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

"_Hosh ... hosh ..._" Kiba mengatur nafasnya. Jirobou berhasil membanting Kiba, tapi begitu insiden tersebut terjadi, ia meninju perut Jirobou dari bawah. Sudah dijelaskan tentang kekebalan perut Jirobou, bukan? Karena itulah Kiba mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya demi menghempaskan _senpai_ besarnya. Itu artinya, ia sudah berhasil memukul perut legendaris itu sebanyak 2 kali!

"Huh ..." Jirobou mendengus. Perlu dikatakan, ia dan Kiba sekarang ini sama-sama terkapar tak berdaya. "Nafasmu sudah hampir habis. Meski aku perlu mengakui kehebatanmu. Kau sudah mematahkan rekor Chouji sebagai orang yang pernah memukul perutku. Ya ... dia satu kali."

"Chouji pernah duel denganmu?"

"Kami bertetangga. Dan ia sering meminta latihan padaku."

Akhirnya, keduanya berdiri. Kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

"Aku dan Akamaru akan menghabisimu dengan kerjasama tim."

"Menarik. Tapi sebelum itu—"

Jirobou merogoh sakunya. Kiba bersiaga. Apa yang akan dikeluarkan Jirobou?!

"—aku lapar," yah ... yang dia keluarkan keripik kentang.

Kiba terjatuh. Seperti di _anime-anime_, cara jatuhnya konyol tentunya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Ayo kita lekas bertarung sekarang!" Kiba menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya.

**_KRAUK! KRAUK!_**

Bunyi bising itu berasal dari mulut Jirobou yang mengunya keripik. Layaknya orang rakus, ia menghabiskan sekantung keripik kentang tersebut dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau kau terlalu cepat bahagia. Kalau sudah begini ... pasti kau kalah, Inuzuka!"

Kiba tercengang. Apa maksudnya?

"Sekarang ... aku yang majuuuuu!" Jirobou berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Kiba. Kiba kaget dan tak sempat menghindar. Jirobou menghantam Kiba dengan tubuhnya. Kali ini kekuatan Jirobou meningkat pesat!

"_Kuso_!" geram Kiba sambil merintih kecil.

'_Keripik kentang itu membuatnya lebih kuat. Kenapa bisa_?' pikir Kiba.

Jirobou lagi-lagi dapat menghantam Kiba dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. Kiba benar-benar merasa kewalahan sekarang. Ah, kalau saja ia lebih besar sedikit.

"Susah sekali. Kalau begini aku bisa kalah!" gumam Kiba.

"Ada apa? Mau mengalah sekarang? Kau sedang dalam MOS, nak!" ejek Jirobou. Kiba hanya menggumamkan 'cih' dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau saja yang mengalah untuk adik kelasmu?" hampir saja Kiba mengucapkan kalimat ini kalau ia tidak mengingat harga dirinya sebagai seorang _yankee_.

"Aku ... takkan kalah ..." Kiba maju mendekati Jirobou. Tapi tampaknya tenaganya sudah hampir habis. "Akamaru!"

Keempat kaki Akamaru bergerak untuk mengantarkan dirinya pada sang majikan. Kiba segera naik ke punggung Akamaru dan berbisik padanya.

"Ingat soal strategi kita ini, ya ..."

Akamaru mengangguk dengan menggonggong. Jarak antara Jirobou dan Kiba tak terlalu dekat, memudahkan Kiba untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"AKAMARU, SERAAANG!"

Akamaru melaju ke arah Jirobou. Tentu saja Kiba masih ada di atasnya. Jirobou segera memukul Kiba. Tapi sebelum kena, Kiba melompat dari Akamaru. Jirobou kaget. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kiba memukul Jirobou dari atas. Akamaru? Dia menerkam—tidak, itu terlalu kasar. Dia menerjang Jirobou setelah pukulan dari Kiba mengenai kepala Jirobou. Tapi Kiba tetap terjatuh karena sudah tak punya tenaga lagi.

Nafas Kiba masih tersenggal-senggal. Matanya sudah menyimpit setengah—tapi kesadarannya masih teguh. Jirobou mencoba bangun. Fisik yang kuat membuatnya berdiri tegap. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Kurasa cukup segini," Jirobou melangkah ke Kiba dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kau sudah menang."

"Cih," Kiba menerima uluran tangan Jirobou. "Sebenarnya aku ... tidak suka pertarungan singkat begini."

"Tenang saja. Ke depannya tak akan sebentar. Kau harus cepat menyusul teman-temanmu. Kau tahu, aku satu-satunya anggota _Sound Five_ yang menjaga pos. Kemungkinan si 'dua bersaudara' itu juga menjaga pos."

Mata Kiba membulat. Ia sudah berdiri sekarang. "D—dua bersaudara?! Kau jangan bercanda, Jirobou-_senpai_!"

Jirobou melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan pos. "Aku mau istirahat. Ada kabar kalau kelompok 2 sebentar lagi sampai."

"Kelompok 2? Maksudmu ... yang ada Haruno Mei?"

"Wah ... kau bisa menebak dengan sempurna, ya. Padahal kelompok 2 belum tentu kelompok wanita. Bisa juga kelompok 2 pria."

"Hidungku mendengus bau mereka. Aku memang sudah pernah bertemu Haruno Mei. Akamaru merasakan ada yang aneh dengan si Mei ini," Kiba menatap Akamaru.

Jirobou termangu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa membalas ucapan Kiba. Kiba juga berbalik, mencari teman-temannya untuk menuju pos 2. Tunggu! Apabila Jirobou meninggalkan pos 1, siapa yang akan menjaga pos ini nanti?

.

.

"Aku baru saja melihat akhir pertarungan antara Kiba dan Jirobou. Membosankan! Aku bisa menghabisi pria berlemak itu dalam 5 menit," ucap Shion dengan sinis. "Ayo kita menuju pos 1. Sepertinya belum ada orang disana. Tapi aku sudah melihat ada gulungan kertas itu di atas meja. Ada banyak—pasti untuk kelompok lain juga."

"Belum ada penjaga yang sampai disini karena Jirobou-_senpai_ baru saja pergi," Karin membetulkan kacamatanya. Ya, kalian sudah menebaknya, 'kan? Kelompok 2 telah sampai di pos 1 ... ehem, di depan gerbang pos 1. Eh? Ada gerbangnya?

"Kalau sudah begini ... kita ambil saja gulungannya dan lanjut ke pos 2," usul Shizuka.

"Tanpa pertarungan? Tidak, tidak ... pikirkan akan jadi apa hidupmu kalau _yankee_ seperti kita hanya pergi kesana, mengambil gulungan, lalu pergi tanpa darah di hidung kita. Memalukan! Karma!" ketus Shion.

"Kurasa kita perlu pikirkan matang-matang. Coba lihat pos itu! Seperti sebuah ruangan besar. Seakan-akan sudah ada pasukan di dalamnya. Aku yakin gulungan tanpa penjaga itu hanya jebakan agar kita bisa kesana, mengambilnya, dan keluarlah seorang petarung dari dalam ruangan itu—siap untuk menghantam kita," Sakura menganalisis.

"Tahu apa kau, Haruno?! Memang itu yang kuharapkan. Shizuka, ambil gulungannya karena itu usulmu!" Shion mendorong Shizuka ke depan.

"Tunggu, kau mau mengorbankan temanmu sendiri?!" Sakura melotot ke arah Shion.

"Itu adalah permainan yang diciptakan Itachi-_senpai_ dan Deidara-_senpai_, bukan? Mengorbankan teman untuk maju. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti, Haruno? Sebentar lagi juga kau akan kukorbankan," Shion tertawa. Sakura maju mendekati Shion karena kesal.

"Aku takkan mematuhimu. Dan aku takkan mengorbankan temanku!"

Hening.

Raut muka Shion berubah menjadi jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. "Shizuka, maju sekarang! Kau tahu, aku tak suka ada yang membantah perintahku!"

Shizuka terpaksa mengambil gulungan itu. Shion tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak sebelum Shizuka mengambil gulungannya," ingat Sakura.

"Kali ini kau bisa diandalkan, ya, Haruno! Kau benar."

"Maaf, kita juga harus membantu Shizuka melawan—"

"CEREWET!" sekarang Shion menunjukkan amarahnya. "Patuhi aku walau hanya sekali, Haruno!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tapi bukan senyum manis. Terlihat seperti ... un ...

"Apa kau merasa kekalahan?"

Shion tak menjawab.

"Karin, ayo kita pergi menuju pos 2!" Shion berjalan angkuh setelah Shizuka datang dan memberikan gulungan.

"Huh, aku tidak suka diperintah!" gumam Karin. "Seenaknya saja gadis itu."

Ino ingin mengikuti Shion dan Karin. Tapi, Sakura segera menghalanginya.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Kurasa ... kita kumpulkan saja kunci-kunci lain yang sama dengan di danau," Sakura tersenyum usil.

"Ya ampun ... haruskah?!" Ino mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini."

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Shizuka.

"Apa ada orang disana?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, seorang senior keluar dari ruangan pos."

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Shizuka, biar kami bantu!" ucap Sakura.

"Tak perlu. Ini adalah takdirku."

Shizuka meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Eeh?! Kenapa dia bicara soal takdir?" Sakura menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Dia memang begitu. Jangan dianggap berlebihan. Nah, ayo kita segera pergi ke pos 2."

"Tidak, tidak, kita kumpulkan kunci-kunci ini dulu!"

"Ah, Sakura ... itu tidak penting!"

"Ayolah ... pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama Shion!"

Sakura dan Ino berdebat cukup lama. Pada akhirnya, Ino setuju untuk mengumpulkan kunci-kunci bersama Sakura. Tentu saja karena Sakura mengungkit-ngungkit soal Shion. Semakin lama ... MOS ini semakin sulit. Semakin jauh ... semakin kuat.

**~To Be Next Show~**

* * *

_OhaKonniKonbaOya_! Maafkan akuuuuu! Kalian kecewa lagi, ya? TAT

Pertarungan Kiba VS Jirobou ... mengecewakan, ya? T^T sebentar sekali lagi! Maklum, ini pertama kalinya membuat cerita dengan adegan berkelahi begitu. Aku bukan ahlinya, kalau mau kasih saran bertarung silakan hubungi saya 0v0

Nah, maaf terlambat _update_. Pulsa modem ... ya, ada isinya. Tapi sibuk sekolah. Ini pun susah sekali mengerjakannya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak ulangan mendadak, sih ToT _fans_ Shizuka, maaf kalau pertarungannya tak dilihatkan, ya. Semua pertarungan gak mungkin dilihatkan terus! Nah, sampai disini saja. Mohon kritik dan saran, ya. Tapi tolong kritiknya yang sopan. Soalnya saya orangnya sensitif xD


End file.
